kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Annafellows
Hannah Annafellows (ハンナ・アナフェローズ, Hanna Anaferōzu) is the demon maid of the Trancy household.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 Appearance .]] Hannah is a tall, curvaceous woman with a tan complexion and navy-blue eyes. She frequently wears bright purple lipstick. Her straight lavender hair extends to her knees; the bottom half of her hair is braided and tied with an indigo ribbon. Her customary maid outfit consists of a long-sleeved indigo dress and a white apron. In addition, Hannah wears white stockings and dark brown mary janes, with an accompanying white and frilly plate-shaped cap. Her left eye is bandaged as a result of Alois Trancy gouging it, although she later replaces her eye with the one she extracted from Alois's corpse. Before she contracted with Luka Macken, Hannah had marks and tattoos branded on her face, connoting barbarism. The previous garments she wore were noticeably all black; she had elbow-length gloves, thigh-high heel-less boots, and a skin-tight one-piece outfit with a cut-out section that showed off her chest and a metallic back, which resembled a floral spider's web. She had her hair completely down, and on her head was an accessory of two mauve roses with black thorns.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 11 Personality Hannah is an introverted and withdrawn person; she often has her head tilted down as a way of avoiding eye contact with others. Hannah appears to be terrified of her master, Alois Trancy, and is calm and reserved, except for the moments in which he is speaking to her. In these moments, she is brisk, nervous, and will even tremble with fear.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 However, during her duel with Sebastian Michaelis, Hannah displays great confidence in herself and openly mocks Sebastian for taking the time to fix his clothes.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 7 Hannah is extremely loyal to Alois; she is willing to be being beaten by him, and goes as far as removing almost all of her clothing when he wanted to use her clothes for a costume.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 5 Her biggest ambition is to provide Alois with happiness, and thus, she endures his abuse. History with Luka.]] Before she met Luka Macken and formed a contract with him, Hannah was an apathetic, bored demon who had the demon triplets subjugated under her. She had grown tired of eating human souls and was uninterested in them until Luka appeared, asking for a contract to destroy the village that caused his brother's tribulation. His sheer innocence and determination for Alois' happiness made her realize that he is different from other humans. Hannah decided to fulfill his wish to kill the townspeople, and he thanked her before dying, something no other human had ever done. This caused her to be attached to Luka, and she was mournful when devouring his soul. Hannah retains Luka's soul inside her, and she soon watches over Alois by becoming his maid. Apparently, she has adopted Luka's desire for his brother's happiness and works to accomplish that as well. Plot Trancy Arc Note: Events occurring in this arc only pertain to the second season of the anime and do not constitute canon material. Hannah is introduced as the abused maid of the Trancy estate. She is frequently shown shaking and talking in a low, whispered voice out of fear of her master. Alois makes a pained noise in order to attract her attention and proceeds to gouge her left eye out for looking at him directly, saying that if he did not punish her Claude would be angry. She is later shown wearing a bandage over her eye that remains part of her appearance for almost the rest of the series. Alois seems to dislike her as he frequently beats and verbally abuses her, calling her a whore because he believes she is trying to take the attention off of him. Hannah is once again shown being abused by Alois when he becomes frustrated with trying to find an acceptable costume for his ball. He throws a prop crown at her head before demanding that she strip so that he may use her clothes as a costume. She does so wordlessly and is later seen wearing a backless, halter neck black dress with a low front that exposes most of her chest. According to his orders, she begins to play her demonic instrument, a glass harmonica, which controls the guests of the ball. However, it is countered by Sebastian when he plays an opposing melody off of wine glasses. She and Sebastian exchange brief glances before Alois convinces everyone that it was just a simple attempt at entertainment and resumes the ball. Hannah takes part in the battle of the Trancy staff versus Sebastian. It is in this episode that it is revealed that Hannah is extremely strong and keeps numerous weapons hidden inside parts of her body. Although she does fairly well in her battle as she was actually able to damage Sebastian's clothes, she is defeated when Sebastian pins her to ground with knives. It appears he intended to kill her, but is interrupted by Claude who announces that it is tea time. It is worth mentioning that Sebastian notes that Aleistor Chamber has good eyes when he calls Hannah a "beautiful demon". She is shown attempting to change the bandages on Alois, but he refuses to allow her to and instead makes her get Claude. Upon realizing that Claude is acting different than usual, Alois demand that Hannah take him to Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 8 Hannah is ordered to fight Grell Sutcliff, who has come for Alois' (now revealed to be Jim) soul. Grell confirms in this episode that Hannah is indeed a demon before facing off against her, and although she starts off well it is shown that Hannah has been cut up and pinned against a tree through her abdomen. After the credits, Hannah is seen crawling over to Alois's corpse and sits upon it. She gouges out his eye, like he did to her, and moves in closer before mentioning something about his wish. She removes one of Alois's eyes from his body and keeps it in her. Hannah is sitting with Demon Triplets while Claude asks what he is going to go with the Alois's soul that is stored in his ring. While two of the triplets make humorous drawings, Hannah instead comments on the change of colour in the room. Claude agrees with her answer and sets forth to make a plan.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 9 She is later shown purposely identifying Ciel as her master Alois, and convinces the officers that his contract in his eye was from being carved there by his father and that he (Ciel as Alois) also gouged her eye because of the trauma. She then coyly tells the officers to not be too hard on her master. She briefly fights Sebastian in order to give Claude more time to hypnotise Ciel into believing that he is Alois, or at least that Alois's past is his own. Sebastian remarks that for her to be able to hold a demonic sword in her body means that she has extremely high power and that he is amused that she is working under someone else. At the end of the episode she is seen with the rest of the staff welcoming Claude and Ciel back to the estate. Hannah accepts Ciel with ease as her new master, still second to Claude. When Ciel angrily bashes the flowers in the garden with his cane and accidentally hits Hannah in the face knocking her down, she tells him he is free to beat her if it would ease his heart. Ciel, however, does not and offers his hand to help her up, she happily accepts and stays very close to him throughout the rest of the day.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 10 Later that night when Ciel looks in the bathroom mirror and sees Alois's reflection he smashes the mirror, Hannah is also with him, quickly Claude enters the room and asks him if he is alright and not harmed. Ciel answers that he is not, Claude then orders Hannah to clean up the shards of glass; however, Ciel demands that Claude clean up and Hannah accompany him to his bedroom. As Claude stands stunned after Ciel leaves the room Hannah smirks back and then leaves. In Ciel's bedroom he talks to Hannah saying how he wishes to return to a different time then he comments on the mysterious colour of her eyes while brushing his fingers on her cheek. She then asks Ciel to look into her mouth, at the back of her mouth nearing the throat is Alois's blue eye. Ciel then sees him self from the view of the eye. Horrified, Ciel becomes hysterical and screams until he faints, Hannah admits that it is indeed his eye. Later when Ciel is climbing to the top of a clock tower outside the mansion with Claude and Sebastian watching, they recognise that it is not actually Ciel. Hannah then appears and says, with a smile, that he is "Master Alois Trancy". It is revealed that Hannah was who made a contract with Luka, with her servants the Triplets who destroyed the village where Jim Macken (Alois Trancy) used to live. She watches over Alois while the butlers attempt to make it through the maze. Hannah had apparently, like Sebastian, formed a strong bond to the one she was contracted to, namely Luka. When Luka had finally had his wish fulfilled, he thanked her, making her cry. It is also because Jim looks like Luka that she stays by his side no matter how much he detests her, and offers to contract with him, saying that it is both her and his brother's wish that his soul joins his within her. She is seen making a brand new contract with Alois and Ciel at the same time, mixing up their contract marks and donning them a new one. Hannah sings a lullaby in Welsh and it is shown that there are three demons are on a canoe, with Sebastian and Claude rowing it, Ciel's body lying unconscious in her arms. Sebastian starts by asking her for the contents of her contract with Jim, she replies that it is a secret, only telling him that one part of it requires them to have an official demon duel, and the loser be killed.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 12 The scene switches to a secluded place, said to be a "demon's sanctuary", Sebastian pulls out the demonic sword from her body and at Hannah's hand signal, the duel starts. Hannah grabs Ciel's body and jumps up the cliffs to safety when Sebastian splits the ground open with the demonic sword. When the battle ends, Sebastian being the victor and Claude acknowledging Jim Macken's existence, Hannah tells him that her contract with Jim has been fulfilled and now all Sebastian has to do is kill her and that Ciel will get his body back. She also tells Sebastian that even when Ciel comes back to life he will be as good as dead to Sebastian. Because the island is breaking up, she topples off the cliff taking Ciel's body with her before Sebastian can end her life, saying something that is muted to the audience as Sebastian watches, shocked. Later, while Ciel and Sebastian are travelling away from their old lives the muted dialogue between Hannah and Sebastian is shown in a flash back; her contract required her to never allow any demon to eat Ciel's soul and that Ciel will awaken as a demon when Jim Macken releases his body. Jim wanted both Claude and Sebastian to be denied that which they longed for - Ciel's love/soul - and be reminded of what eluded them for all eternity. Hannah is last seen beside Claude's dead body, saying that the love amongst the four of them (Luka, Jim, Claude, and herself) will bring them to Nirvana. She pulls the sword out of Claude and lies down beside him as the whirlpool surrounds them, seemingly killing them all. Their "togetherness" is a contradiction to what she previously stated to Claude and Sebastian before the duel; she stated that a soul pierced by a demon sword comes to a complete end and that to win the duel one demon must end the life of another. Quotes * (To Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus) "To retrieve Ciel Phantomhive, you'll journey through the labyrinth of Alois Trancy's heart, firmly etching the proof that he lived." * "Alas, Ciel Phantomhive's soul will not see the light of day until my master's soul is released as the contract stipulates." Trivia * Hannah is the third demon to appear in Kuroshitsuji, and the first one to be female. * She is the first demon to have the contract seal on somewhere other than the back of the left hand; she has it on her eye.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 11 * She knows how to speak Welsh, as shown when she sings to Alois Trancy the Welsh lullaby Suo Gân. * Her name can be seen pronounced as "Hannah Anafeloz". * In a flashback, it shows that her maid outfit was designed off of the outfits worn by the servants of the Trancy Household. * She, along with the demon triplets, does not possess black nails like Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, and Ciel Phantomhive (as a demon) do. References Navigation Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Trancy Household Category:Female characters